chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Societal Effects of Leaving Neverland on Chawosauria
Following the release of an HBO documentary,'' Leaving Neverland, in March 2019 while Chawosauria was going through a period of national mourning in reaction to the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu the same month, the ''Leaving Neverland documentary changed Chawosaurian Culture in regard to child sexual abuse, and pedophilia. Chawosaurians created new slurs, slangs, and code wording for pedophilia in reaction to the documentary that transformed Chawosaurian Culture surrounding pedophilia. Slur language such as "Are you Peter Pan?" is a slurred-language for "are you a pedophile?" or "are you a child molester?", and other slurred language questions like "have you been to Neverland?" meaning "have you been molested?". The documentary was widely criticized by Chawosauria's political leadership, the Bismarck family were the first to criticize the documentary, saying it was "the work of the Jews because they control the media". Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, Chawosauria's incoming Prime Minister, criticized the documentary as "too biased, too one-sided, and the Jackson family were unfairly treated by this documentary". Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a criticized the documentary as "some was confusing, contradictory, and unfairly destructive to the Jacksons". If this documentary tried to destroy Jackson's legacy, it was ineffective, the documentary caused the sales of Jackson's music to boom despite it successfully damaged Jackson's moral legacy. Background The documentary, Leaving Neverland, is a one-sided documentary that focused on two men who, not only they were obviously close to Michael Jackson, they allege that Michael Jackson sexually abused them as children. The documentary was a powerful documentary that damned Michael Jackson into oblivion so bad that several music stations pulled his songs from their playlists. The criticism of this documentary is that the Jackson family were unfairly treated by this documentary and doing this documentary at a time when Michael Jackson is unable to defend himself because of the fact that he's deceased are understandable. The Jacksons attempted to censor the documentary via lawsuit but was unsuccessful. Effects of Leaving Neverland on Chawosaurian Culture Chawosaurians had been divided on rather or not Michael Jackson is a pedophile or not since it first surfaced, unfortunately the documentary did not sway public opinion on Michael Jackson among Chawosaurians, the Chawosaurians who believe Michael Jackson was a pedophile were not surprised, but strongly supported the documentary, the Chawosaurians who deny the child sexual abuse allegations against Jackson disbelieved the documentary and many of them said in opinion polls that it was a "Hollywood Stunt". 47% of Chawosaurians believe the documentary, 45% do not believe the documentary, and 8% were unsure. Also, 43% of Chawosaurians believe Michael Jackson was a pedophile, 46% of Chawosaurians believe Michael Jackson was not a pedophile, while 11% of Chawosaurians were unsure if Michael Jackson was a pedophile or not. Before the documentary, 31% of Chawosaurians believed Michael Jackson was a pedophile, 25% of Chawosaurians did not believe Michael Jackson was a pedophile, while 44% of Chawosaurians were unsure if Michael Jackson was a pedophile or not. The documentary had a huge impact on public opinion, but not in the documentary's favor, before the birth of the Leaving Neverland doc, most Chawosaurians were not sure if Michael Jackson was a pedophile, after the vast majority of Chawosaurians saw the documentary, most Chawosaurians do not believe Michael Jackson was a pedophile. The documentary failed to sway Chawosaurian public opinion against Michael Jackson, instead, the documentary vindicated Michael Jackson in the eyes of the Chawosaurian public. The missteps of this documentary on Chawosaurians, the factor of Chawosaurians giving Michael Jackson plurality support was that the documentary was clearly biased against Michael Jackson, and making matters more worse for the documentary, the documentary was a money maker for HBO, making Chawosaurians believe that this was about money and not about the real victims of sexual assault, all the Chawosaurians saw from this documentary was one side of the story, and not the other side of the story, which convinced Chawosaurians to be skeptical of the accusers and give Michael Jackson the benefit of the doubt. The reason why the documentary failed to turn the Chawosaurian public against Michael Jackson was because the documentary was one-sided. Criticism from Chawosauria's political establishment Chawosauria's Prime Minister-designate, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, expressed disgust towards the documentary, saying it was "too one-sided" and the Jackson family was "unfairly treated" by the documentary. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria